doomcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Item Drop Locations
INCOMPLETE! Only levels 1 - 100 have been started, and they will have stuff missing. I will keep updating this as I find more and more items. If there are items I have missed, please either PM me on the forums. Thanks. -Kamuri ---- Level 1 - 15, 15 - 20, 20 - 25 and 25 - 30 the Caster, +Stamina +Intellect +Mana Per 5 Second, Level 20 Cloth Armor Cowl, Mantle, Armor, Wristbands, Gloves, Sash, Breeches, Boots the Naturalist, +Stamina +Intellect +Spell Power, Level 20 Leather Armor Cap, Mantle, Armor, Bracers, Gloves, Sash, Trousers, Boots the Rogue, +Stamina +Agility +Dodge Rating, Level 20 Leather Armor Mask, Spaulders, Jerkin, Gloves, Belt, Pants, Boots the Swift, +Stamina +Agility +Dodge Rating, Level 20 Leather Armor Bracers the Warrior, +Stamina +Strength +Attack Power, Level 20 Mail Armor Coif, Chainmail, Bracers, Gloves, Belt, Leggings, Greaves, the Tank, +Strenght +Stamina, Level 20 Mail Armor Spaulders Level 25 - 30 Frozen Sword - Level 50, One-Handed Sword Mystery Staff - Level 30, Staff Fury, Level 30 Bow Level 30 - 35 Frozen Sword - Level 50, One-Handed Sword Mystery Staff - Level 30, Staff Doomcraft Bag - Level 35, 36 Slot Bag, +10 All Stats Jonny's Arrow Bag - (No Level) Hunter Only 36 Slot Quiver Level 35 - 40 Flying Shoulders of Doom - Level 47, Cloth Shoulders Bastard Sword - Level 40, Two-Handed Sword Just a good bag - Level 45, 12 Slot Bag Level 45 - 50 low lvl head - Level 50, Cloth Helmet Flying Shoulders of Doom - Level 47, Cloth Shoulders trinket of the lvl 50's - Level 50, Trinket Skull Shreder - Level 37, Two-Handed Sword Level 50 - 55 Found nothing at the moment! If you find something let me know. Level 55 - 60 Found nothing at the moment! If you find something let me know. Level 60 - 65 Lvl 80 boots - Level 80, Cloth Boots Lvl 80 waist - Level 80, Cloth Belt Lvl 80 wrist - Level 80, Cloth Bracers Kratos' Holy Sword - Level 70, One-Handed Sword Hasty Dagger - Level 70, Dagger White Tiger - Level 70, Fist Weapon Long Bow - Level 70, Bow Level 65 - 70 Kratos' Holy Sword - Level 70, One-Handed Sword White Tiger - Level 70, Fist Weapon Long Bow - Level 70, Bow Level 70 - 75 ancient golden reaper - Level 85, One-Handed Sword Legendary Doomcraft bag - Level 80, 36 Slot Bag, +15 All Stats Level 75 - 80 J-Neck - Level 80, Necklace Holy Hammer - level 90, Main-Hand Mace ancient golden reaper - Level 85, One-Handed Sword Darkness Blade - Level 100, Two-Handed Sword Legendary Doomcraft bag - Level 80, 36 Slot Bag, +15 All Stats Level 80 - 85 Lvl 100 boots - Level 100, Cloth Boots Lvl 120 waist - Level 100, Cloth Belt Lvl 100 wrist - Level 100, Cloth Bracers Hacker's Flame Basher - Level 80, One-Handed Mace ancient golden reaper - Level 85, One-Handed Sword Legendary Doomcraft bag - Level 80, 36 Slot Bag, +15 All Stats Level 85 - 90 Epic Gladiator Set - Level 100, Cloth Armor Pieces Blade of Nabs - Level 100, One-Handed Axe Doomcraft epic smasher - level 100, One-Handed Mace Cake Slicer - Level 100, Fist Weapon Kings Reaver - Level 95, Main-Hand Axe Kings Gut-Ripper - Level 95, Main-Hand Sword Elite Shotty - Level 95, Gun Level 90 - 95 Epic Gladiator Set - Level 100, Cloth Armor Pieces 100 head - Level 100, Cloth Helmet Blade of Nabs - Level 100, One-Handed Axe Doomcraft epic smasher - level 100, One-Handed Mace Cake Slicer - Level 100, Fist Weapon Kings Gut-Ripper - Level 95, Main-Hand Sword Centum - Level 100, 36 Slot Bag Level 95 - 100 Epic Gladiator Set - Level 100, Cloth Armor Pieces 100 head - Level 100, Cloth Helmet Blade of Nabs - Level 100, One-Handed Axe Doomcraft epic smasher - level 100, One-Handed Mace Cake Slicer - Level 100, Fist Weapon